Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{-7}}{9^{10}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{9^{-7}}{9^{10}} = 9^{-7-10}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{-7}}{9^{10}}} = 9^{-17}} $